CorRupTeD
by Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac
Summary: Alpha force are meeting up again.They are called to save a well known prostitution house. But disaster strikes and suddenly…their worlds shatter around them and their eyes are revealed to the true horrors of what man has created... "Corrupted Lives" RnR x
1. My Side

"**We'll be fine…I promise"**

"**What NOW then!"**

"**Help…m me"**

**_gun fire shots_**

**_screams_**

**_blood and dull eyes_**

"**You promised"**

"**Get away From me"**

"**Nothing"**

"**So what shall we do with him?"**

"**They can't be dead"**

"**She's gone"**

"**CORRUPTED!"**

**RnR and I shall see if this begins thank you**

**________________________________ _________________________________**

~My Fortified Walls~

_If the world was a safe place, nothing wrong…everyone would be happy. No? Then would we have the brilliant people we have today, I guess you must always have a good and bad…but I'm here to make sure only great things go _**right**_, but I can't help but think…before I pulled that trigger, nearly drowned and bundled by a tree…Heh…while I held that toddler in my arms and sang a lullaby goodnight…am I half the guy I was, or has the world changed me for the good. __**Or…the BAD.**_**Are we shaped the way our friends make us, or the way we think we should be? **_I remember my dad telling me once, not to give up, that there's always something…a silver lining…a light. But where I was- went- was kept. I had to become the light, and stay strong for my friends…this is where I truly found out…that your friends are the most precious thing-no most precious treasure- you can have in life, so keep them close to your heart and never let it go. And when our story is told, I hope you'll relive through the fears, laughter and dangers that downtowns life threw at us. _**Are we made what we are, or what we want to be?**_ And I hope you take a second to think…close your eyes…and think. It's not fake what happens out there, animals forced into labour, children forced into sexual labour…refugees…homeless children and still. You listen, you nod. But you don't understand, you _**CANT **_understand, you think you can. Not until your there, living it, breathing…feeling it. Just be thankful _**you're**_ in a house where your not in worry of your parents, _**your**_ not having to look for a well, put on a brave face as your older sister is backed up…as you mum starts crying. _**Your**_ friend, next door neighbour, its all around you…and it kinda makes you laugh. _**You**_ believe those people…those things in government…-_we have the best economy- _My ass. Only those who have gone through the _**Torment-Pain** _and know that something should be done about it, that it's not right…It's so terribly, terribly wrong to find a 5 year old girl, looking a sleep on a park floor, covered in nearly nothing…and you know, she's finally free, and happy to spread her wings_._ I just hope you don't have to go through this. Oh…and have you notice how children are now acting depressed, getting drunk…think, doing wanting things they shouldn't._** Or are we THEY want us to be…**_ Go on, ask your niece, you sister brother…cousin. Some of them are happily oblivious; others…are just crying out for help…One that _**YOU **_have to answer. Heh…Remember hugs can go along way, but words can set your heart on fire and fingers, _

_Can bring my words…To life_

_I want to line the pieces up… _**Corrupted worlds come together**

…_Yours…_

… **Know that this is for you…**

_And ours._

**And Smile, `cos that's all THEY see YOU do.**


	2. Be My lullaby

Chapter 2

-Be My Lullaby-

Disci: I don't know about you but *shivers* hat gave me the shiver-ys! Brrrr…and. I apologise for the looooooon-g wait. Im doing this at school. And school, life, job (although I'm 15) and friendship….getting a bit OVER the top. But. I shouldn't bore you, although…maybe I can keep updating you on my progress etc Lol. Here you go any who…

_Row, throw, row….shouting…bang….the car pulled away._

"Aleeeeex!" I kept my head against my desk, my eyes closed and I smirked as my little hor- sister tried once again to thump the door open.

It wasn't my fault that she was locked in the closet box…

That I was innocently sitting on because she stole my survival kit to play dolls.

_Thud, thud…a thud. _

"Your mean…just wait `till I tell mum!" I frowned, knowing that my sister was always the one to get her way with mum. _You'll find out sooner or later. _I rubbed my forehead in that soothing way and sighed loudly. _Someone help me…_

"…Now I'm not gunna let you out" I said lightly, tapping on the box side. Just to be irritating, but I didn't realise that…

…_Pause. _

Then on came the water works._ To be honest with you, it's not a hobby for me to lock my sister in her teddy box, but sometimes. A guy needs his space, and little sisters love to break that rule...badly. _Sowith a heavy sigh I stood up from the box. I could hear a sniffle, and then she burst out the box, fingers clawing away at my shirt. I just had enough time to breathe and step back before she was clinging to my front. I fell back against her bed while she pounded my chest pathetically crying out mumbled words between breathing, as you're younger's do.

Maybe the box thing was a bad idea.

_See I'm a bit soft when it comes to family and friends and I hate to see them hurt, crying , in trouble etc so I instantly kicked myself in the backside…Hard!_

"Emma…what's wrong? You're usually more chirpy then this." I mumbled into her hair as I hugged her to my chest, curling her into me as I stroked her brown curly locks, deeply troubled. She kept on like that, crying and bunching her fingers into my jacket as I stroked her jerking back as she let the last of her tears dry up. Being a boy, I couldn't really think of what to do. But I pulled her closer, leaning my head against her head as she quietened down. I guess I followed mum's rules if you could call them rules. But either way I calmed her down, she then resorted to nibbling my shirt front, making dribble form over it. But she's my sister so; I guess I could make a gap.

"A…Alex you'll never leave me…right?" she mumbled so lightly I nearly missed it.

"Now why would you ask that?" I wondered lightly smoothing her back while looking ahead into my mirror.

"…Mum and Dad are….having disagreements?" I knew there had been an argument. I had heard it from upstairs; of course I had just tugged my pillow over my ears when Emma trotted in.

_With her dolls….and my new pocket pouch._

Rubbing her face into my crumpled shirt, I cocked m head to the side, an innocent gesture that meant I wanted to know what was wrong. One great thing about having sister's…great codes etc.

Anyway, back on track. She shuffled closer, making sure to hide her face. That was another thing she did, she hated crying but would show it only in front of me or mum. Never Dad…Dad. Well, he's been funny lately, ever since that mission. He's in a new light. He accidentally whacked me last night, well…that's what he say's. but I know my dad would never abuse…

_Could he?_

"D…Mum say's dad doesn't wanna be with us anymore." _Sniffle_

_Silence…shattering silence…_

_Disci:please Review_

_I wll love you more…if its short. It`s because it's a cliffy Xd Luv ya all XD_

_Oh and new site_

_please er...join i wanna see you ALL there. .com/alpha_force/ Love ^^_


	3. Fault

_Chapter 3_

_Crying Lightning_

_Ehe…heh long time…yea…. *gives a dust off* if your still there…here you go._

But first I must complain…YOU . alex is with amber…DUH that's why they kiss at least 3 times and they hint! So Hex can shove his palm labtop because amber is with Alex GET use to it. Although saying that…I haven`t read all the books just yet,but the ones I have they have both hinted…and I have to see if 'Hex Really wrote something special or not: cos I like seeing through people :D…joke :P


End file.
